The Minicon Master
by Komodoking
Summary: Soundwave was a happy child until the day it all changed. [BY KOMODOKING'S BROTHER]
1. Chapter 1

The tale I spin before you today takes place before the great war between Autobots and Decepticons.

It was the day before Christmas, and Soundwave was out playing with his friend Bumblebee. Bumblebee was 10 years old, as was Soundwave.

"Hey twerps!" A voice shouted from behind them.

Soundwave and Bee turned around to see a black Cybertronian. He was known as Ironhide, the 11 year old school bully.

"Push off Ironhide, my parents told me not to play with you!" Soundwave shouted back.

"Oh, little baby bot still listens to his mummsy wummsy?"

"Go pick on someone your own size Ironhide!" Bumblebee shouted in answer to the insults of his friend.

"Oh like who?"

"You do realize I just called you fat right?"

"Wait, what!"

Soundwave was now getting very nervous now.

"Bee that's not going to help!" Soundwave whispered to his yellow friend.

"What! Now the two mummy's bots are telling each other little secrets, what did you say?" Ironhide asked grimly.

"Nothing!" Soundwave quickly answered. " We were just going."

"Oh no you don't!"

"Excuse me?"

"He means he wants to beat us up again Soundwave." Bumblebee answered quietly.

"Get ready baby bots, I'm comin' for 'ya!"

"Ironhide!" A voice called from the distance. "You don't hurt your friends!"

"But mom.."

"No buts mister, you're grounded!"

"But, but, but..."

"I said no buts! Sorry about that children, he's not been like himself lately."

"Not like himself?" Soundwave answered. " He's always like this!"

"Tut tut, it's not good to lie to your elders!"

And she just walked off.

"See you tomorrow Bee."

"See you Soundwave."

The next day...

"Soundwave wake up!" Soundwave's mother called.

"Uh, I don't want to go to school today!"

"It's Christmas!"

Soundwave sprung out of bed, ran downstairs and asked for his first present.

"Here you go Soundwave, it's from your dad and me."

She passed him a square box with bars at the front and holes on top.

He peered inside to see a small robotic cat.

"You got me a cat!"

"Yes, hope you like it."

"I do, I do."

He opened the cage slowly and the cat came straight out, sat on his lap and purred.

"What are you going to call him?"

His brother then walked in and the small black cat jumped on him and scratched him.

"Stop it, stop it!" His mother screamed. "He's ravaging the place!"

"That's it! I'll call him Ravage! Ravage come here boy!"

Ravage jumped off the other robot and came towards Soundwave.

"You're a good boy, aren't you?"

"Mew!"

Soundwave spent the rest of the day playing with Ravage, he even forgot to open the rest of his presents. The next month went quickly, and soon enough it was his birthday.

"Here's your present Soundwave."

He opened it and inside was a bird cage, inside the bird cage were two birds.

"I'll call them Laserbeak and Buzzsaw."

Ravage trotted down the stairs and stared at the two birds, he then started running after them.

"No Ravage! No! We do not eat family members!"

Ravage drooped his head and went to sleep on Soundwave's bed.

Soundwave was now 17 years old, and had many pets.

Ravage the cat.

Laserbeak and Buzzsaw the birds.

Frenzy the cyborg.

Slugfest the stegosaurus.

Rumble the rhino.

Ratbat the two headed bat.

Beastbox the Gorilla.

And Overkill the Tyrannosaurus Rex.

"Okay students, we understand that something terrible has happened recently."

"Terrible! Terrible is an understatement! This is a war! A global war!" A student screamed.

"But you all are old enough to join the army, so we have two special guests today. Optimus Prime and Megatron."

After two long speeches, everybody were chattering.

"Come on Soundwave, let's go join the Autobots!" Bee shouted over the noise.

"But, I thought we could both join the Decepticons..." Soundwave muttered sadly.

"Decepticons? They're evil!"

"Maybe you're not the friend I thought you were..."

Soundwave walked off to meet Megatron, he shoved through a crowd to get to the front.

"Excuse me, Mr. Megatron sir." He said. "My name is Soundwave, and I think I could help you."

Megatron looked down at him. "You Help me!" He laughed at the thought.

"I'm serious sir, I'd be very good at combat missions, I know martial arts and have some partners."

"Partners? I don't see any partners!"

Soundwave opened the little hatch on his chest and the 8 Minicons jumped out.

"And what do you think they could do?" Megatron asked grimly.

"Well, Ravage over there almost killed my brother. And Buzzsaw and Laserbeak can cut through solid steel walls. And Frenzy can download anything into his brain."

"Maybe you could be useful, okay, you shall be my communications officer, and a spy."

"Really thank you Mr. Megatron!"

"Call me Megatron or Mighty Megatron, but not Mr.!"

"Okay, Mighty Megatron!"

The next day Soundwave was at the Decepticon base, training for battle.

"Okay Soundwave, I think you're ready for your first assignment." Megatron said with his grim smile slapped on his face.

"Thank you sir." Soundwave answered. His voice had changed, probably to suit his job.

"You are to 'spy' on Starscream..."

New chapter coming soon.


	2. Well, Ironhide's a bitch!

Starscream walked along the corridor of the decepticon base, he was acting strangely, he keeped looking behind and around him to check that nobody was following him. But he never looked upwards, or noticed the noize coming from the ventilator shaft. Soundwave had chosen to travel through the air shaft, it's the only place Starscream wouldn't check. Starscream took a right turn and then entered a room, Soundwave opened the air vent and landed on the floor silently. He walked towards the room just to notice the door was locked.

"God dammit!" He whispered as he took a small gadget and started tinkering (No not the peeing type) with the lock.

"'Elo 'elo 'elo, what do we 'ave here?" A thin purple robot said, he was holding a long rifle type gun.

"Uh nothing."

"This doesn't look like nothing to me! Breaking into the air commander's quarters are we?"

"No!"

"Let's see what Mighty Megatron has to say about this eh?"

"Fine, I'll tell you the truth. Megatron has assigned me to spy on Starscream since he has been acting strangely lately."

"Of course, I wasn't created yesterday you know!"

The security guard grabbed Soundwave by the scruff of his neck then dragged him all the way to Megatron's quarters.

"Why have you brought my communications officer here?" Megatron roared over the sound of the engines.

"Uh, he was lurking around the air commander's quarters, sir."

"He was meant to be lurking you dimwitted idiot!"

Megatron raised his arm and shot the guard's head off. Soundwave was horrified, although he couldn't show it.

Soundwave was not old enough to join the battle yet, so he still went to school every day. It was a Wednesday and Soundwave was at choir practice, as was Ironhide, it was half way through the lesson when Soundwave asked the teacher.

"Can I say something?"

"Of course Soundwave." The teacher said.

Soundwave stepped to the front of the class.

(Note to reader: For those who don't like random songs in the middle of a story, then skip the next section of this story. I do like Ironhide but I need to sing this about someone.)

(Sing to tune of 'Kyle's mom's a bitch' from 'South Park')

"Well..." Soundwave began.

"Don't you dare!" Ironhide screeched.

"Well..."

Ironhide left the room.

_Well Ironhide's a bitch, he's a big fat bitch, he's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world._

_He's a stupid bitch, if there ever was a bitch, he's a bitch to all the boys and girls._

_On Monday he's a bitch, on Tuesday he's a bitch, on Wednesday though Saturday he's a bitch._

_Then on Sunday just to be different he's a super king kamehameha bitch._

_Have you ever met my friend Ironhide he's the biggest biggest bitch in the whole wide world._

_He's a mean old bitch, he's got stupid hair, he's a bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch._

_Bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch he's a stupid bitch._

_Ironhide's a bitch and he's such a stupid bitch._

_Talk to Cons around the world and it might go a little bit something like this!_

_Tiepi de gou niang yang de, ta shi yige da pang zi mugou, ta zai zhengge shijie de zuida de mugou._

_Il s'agit d'une chienne stupide, si jimais il y avait une chienne, il s'agit d'une chienne a tous les garcons et les filles._

_Op maandag is hij teefje, op dinsdag is hij teefje,op woendsdag maar zaterdag is hij teefje._

_Dan op sondag net om onders te wees is hy'n super-koning kamehameha teef. _

_Have you ever met my friend Ironhide he's the biggest biggest bitch in the whole wide world._

_He's a mean old bitch, he's got stupid hair, he's a bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch._

_Bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch he's a stupid bitch._

_Ironhide's a bitch and he's just a dirty bitch._

_I really mean it, Ironhide's a big fat fucking bitch!  
>Big old fat fucking bitch!<em>

_Ironhide! Yeah! Chaa!_

A dark shadow loomed over Soundwave like a tall building.

"He's right behind me, isn't he?" Soundwave asked. He turned to see a very angry Ironhide.

"I'm just gonna leave."


	3. Unicron's servant

Soundwave stared out the window, it was almost Christmas. He had just finished gym and was changing into his casual clothes. Him and the other Decepticons were discussing how it was unfair on them on Christmas.

"You know, it's hard to be a Con on Christmas." Soundwave said glumly.

(Sing to tune of 'It's hard to be a Jew on Christmas' by 'South park')

(After this song, I promise no to do another song until chapter 6 at least. Unless 3 people review and want more songs)

Soundwave: _It's hard to be a Con on Christmas._

_Cos Bee won't let me join in any games._

_I can't sing Christmas songs or decorate a Christmas tree._

_Or leave oil out for Hatchet cos there's something wrong with me._

_My people don't believe in Primus's divinity._

_I'm a Con, a lonely Con on Christmas._

_All the Dreads are nice, but why is it,_

_That Leadfoot passes over my house every year?_

_And instead of playing ball, I'm shooting targets with Starscream._

_Instead of Silent night, I'm singing kill everybody in the world!_

_And what the fuck is up with destroying all these fuckin planets, tell me please?_

_I'm a Con, a lonely Con._

_I'd be merry, But I'm Decepticon, on Christmas._

Suddenly a purple robot jumped through the window.

Purple robot: _Hey little boy, I can't help but hear,_

_You're feeling left out of Christmas cheer._

_But I've come to see that you shouldn't be sad,_

_Cos this is one month that you should be glad._

_Because it's nice to be a Con on Christmas._

_You don't have to deal with the season at all._

_You don't have to be on your best behaviour, or give to charity._

_You don't have to give a present to that idiot Bumblebee._

Soundwave: _And I can kick Ironhide in the balls,_

_And just say it wasn't me!_

Purple robot: _That's right! You're a Con! A stylin' Con!_

_It's a good time! To serve Megatron! On Christmas._

The purple robot jumped out a second window.

"That was weird." A Decepticon said.

"Yeah."

Soundwave went into the corridor and kicked Ironhide in the balls.

Training the next day was different for Soundwave, he had to practice intercepting Autobot signals, the only thing he didn't know was that this wasn't practice, it was real. Suddenly he intercepted a Autobot distress signal. He decided not to tell Megatron for now.

"Uh, Megatron?" He asked.

"Yes, what is it now?" Megatron said back.

"Can I take a break?"

"A break!"

He thought for a moment.

"Actually, you have been training overtime, fine."

"Thank you."

Soundwave got in a small Decepticon ship and flew to the meteorite that the distress signal came from.

"Ravage, Laserbeak, and Frenzy, you come with me. Buzzsaw, Beastbox, Rumble and Overkill, you go that way." Soundwave whispered. "And remember, if anything goes wrong, Buzzsaw will call me, okay?"

The eight Minicons nodded.

Suddenly Laserbeak flew off in a random direction.

"Laserbeak!" Soundwave shouted as he glanced at the black and red bird flying away.

He turned to face the other Minicons.

"You guys stay here, I've got to go after Laserbeak. Do you remember the discussion we had?"

They nodded.

"Good."

Soundwave turned the gravitated gear off and started floating after Laserbeak. After about three hours of this, he saw something huge come to them. It was round and orange, big enough to be a planet. Laserbeak stopped and Soundwave caught up with him.

"What are you?" The object shouted.

"I'd like to ask you the same thing!" Soundwave shouted back.

"How dare you! I am the almighty Unicron!"

"Unicron! I thought that was some fairytale!"

"Does this look like a fairytale to you?"

He blasted a beam of light at the meteorite that the Minicons were at.

"No! My Minicons!" He shouted.

"You are Soundwave, my new henchman!"

"What makes you think I'd join you!"

"I have my ways!"

Suddenly Soundwave's brain started hurting, and all of his limbs were aching, he felt as if he was going to be ripped in two.

"Okay! Okay! I'll join you!" He screamed as the pain went away.

"I thought that would be the answer." Unicron said.

Little did Soundwave know that his Minicons had landed on the human planet of Earth...


End file.
